Moana
| language = English | release date = November 14, 2016 (AFI Fest) November 23, 2016 (United States) | runtime = 107 minutes | rating = (Australia) | budget = $150 million | gross = $452 million}} Moana is a 2016 American computer-animated supernatural musical fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Mandeville Films and the 56th film in Disney's animated features canon. The film is being directed by Ron Clements and John Musker. Auli'i Cravalho and Dwayne Johnson provide the lead voices. It also features the voices of Rachel House, Temuera Morrison, Jemaine Clement, Nicole Scherzinger, and Alan Tudyk. The film was released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 23, 2016. Plot An adventurous teenager (Auli'i Cravalho) sails out on a daring mission to save her people. During her journey, Moana meets the once-mighty demigod Maui (Dwayne Johnson), who guides her in her quest to become a master way-finder. Together they sail across the open ocean on an action-packed voyage, encountering enormous monsters and impossible odds. Along the way, Moana fulfills the ancient quest of her ancestors and discovers the one thing she always sought: her own identity. Cast *Auli'i Cravalho as the voice of Moana Waialiki *Louise Bush as the voice of a younger Moana *Dwayne Johnson as the voice of Maui *Rachel House as the voice of Gramma Tala Waialiki *Temuera Morrison as the voice of Chief Tui Waialiki *Christopher Jackson as Tui's singing voice *Jemaine Clement as the voice of Tamatoa *Nicole Scherzinger as Sina Waialiki, Moana's mother and Tui's wife *Alan Tudyk as the voice of Heihei, Moana's pet rooster **Tudyk also provided the voice of a character credited as Villager #3 *Oscar Kightley as the voice of Fisherman *Troy Polamalu as the voice of Villager #1 *The voice of Pua, Moana's pet pig, is provided by the use of several pigs. Reception Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 95% based on 213 reviews and an average rating of 7.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With a title character as three-dimensional as its lush animation and a story that adds fresh depth to Disney's time-tested formula, Moana is truly a family-friendly adventure for the ages." On Metacritic, the film holds a normalized score of 81 out of 100 based on 44 critics, indicating "universal acclaim." Audiences surveyed by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on a scale ranging from A to F. Trivia To be added Images Moana_Still_001.jpg Moana_Titlecard.jpg Moana Poster.jpg Moana Movie Poster.jpg Videos Moana Official US Teaser Trailer References Category:Disney films Category:American animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Animated films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated films Category:2016 animated films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:2016 films Category:American thriller films Category:American musical films Category:American fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:Adventure Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Drama Category:American drama films Category:Supernatural films Category:Supernatural thriller films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Dwayne Johnson films Category:Rated G movies Category:Films rated G Category:Rated G Category:Films rated PG Category:Films without opening titles Category:Princess Films Category:Disney Princess Category:Films about princesses Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Films set in North America Category:2016 action films Category:Action Category:American action adventure films Category:2010s action adventure films Category:2010s action films Category:American action films Category:Animated action films Category:Action adventure films Category:2010s American action adventure films Category:2016 action adventure films Category:American action fighting films